guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sound of Ancient Horns
Overview Summary #Visit some of Ahmtur's old friends and acquaintances. Find suitable reinforcements. #Visit Ordash in the Kodash Bazaar. #See Archivist Mijir in the Halls of Chokhin. #Consult with retired general Poruk in Vehtendi Valley. #Speak to Hervahn the Vexing in Resplendent Makuun. #See Lieutenant Murunda for your reward. Obtained from :Lieutenant Murunda in Dzagonur Bastion Requirements :Dasha Vestibule (mission) '-OR-' Dzagonur Bastion (mission) Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"Defeating the heket leader will help keep the Citadel secure, but we will need more troops if we are to counter Warmashal Varesh. Ahmtur has some '''old friends'... former soldiers who have retired or sought other work. If you visit them, perhaps they can secure us some reinforcements?"'' ::Accept: "Sounds fascinating." ::Reject: "Sounds mind-numbing." ::When asked about quest: "Go meet with some of '''Ahmtur's old friends'. Maybe they can provide us some additional aid."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Ordash) :"Ahai! I am a merchant by trade, but I'm afraid I'm out of stock at the moment. What's that? You come from Ahmtur the Mighty? Heavens! Of course I will help! I know of some mercenaries who work on retainer. I have some armor and weapons salted away for a rainy day. Yes, yes. Tell him I will be glad to lend a hand." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Archivist Mijir) :"Ahmtur? Oh, yes, I've known him for years. Of course I'll be willing to help. I've got a library of the finest military writings in Elona here. Ahmtur wrote a few of them himself. And I know of a few young hotspurs who would give their left hand to serve under Ahmtur the Mighty! Shoo, now! I have a lot to do!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (General Poruk) :"Ahmtur is still alive? Well, deep-fry me and throw me to the heket! And a prince now, of all things? He served under me back in the day, a long time ago. Yes, of course I'll help! This old war horse still knows a thing or two. And I know of more than a few others who would come running if Ahmtur the Mighty calls. I will send my support to him at once." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Hervahn the Vexing) :"Why yes, I did serve with Ahmtur the Mighty... back before I took to the riskier profession of playing to these unappreciative audiences. The skree harpies are civilized compared to the critics! Of course I'd be glad to help. I can't go myself, but I know a few talented and young Mesmers who would rather be fighting Varesh than listening to Prince Bokka's latest magnum opus. No, no, go tell him that he shall have his reinforcements. May Lyssa smile upon him!" Reward Dialogue :", you've done well! Reinforcements and supplies are pouring into the Citadel. Soon we will be able to go toe-to-toe with Varesh and her hellish allies. On behalf of the prince, I thank you." Walkthrough This is a simple run around quest. The NPCs can be visited in any order. Map to Kodash Bazaar and talk to Ordash, then exit into Vehtendi Valley and speak with General Poruk right outside. Next map to Mihanu Township and exit into Holdings of Chokhin to see Archivist Mijir. This will be quite a walk up all the way to Halls of Chokhin. Along your way there are quite a few plants to fight including at least one boss (Setikor Fireflower). You should however be able to avoid most mobs. Next map to Honur Hill and travel a short distance to talk to Hervahn the Vexing. You will need to fight some Mokele's including the boss Jishol Darksong. Hervahn is close to Prince Bokka in the palace. Category:Nightfall quests